


Working It Out

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sparring, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim and Spock are sparring one night, and Jim isn’t above playing dirty to get the upper hand.





	Working It Out

Jim was panting and sweating as his and Spock’s skin rubbed together, their limbs entangled. He felt sore and fatigued, but he loved this feeling—couldn’t get enough.

Spock may be three times stronger than Jim, but this red blooded Iowan couldn’t resist a challenge. That’s why every Thursday night they met up in the officers’ gymnasium to train in wrestling together.

Spock’s advantage, apart from his brute strength, was his quicker reflexes and years of training in one-on-one combat. For a race of peaceful telepaths, they sure did make for some good warriors. But Jim was no slouch either, and considering how heavily the odds were tipped out of his favor, he thought he put up a pretty good fight.

That was, until Spock inevitably pinned him to the mat.

Jim breathed heavily, hazel eyes rolling back in his head. “Damn you,” he sighed.

“Are you admitting defeat?” Spock asked, his lips curling into a tiny smirk. The clever bastard hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“Never!” Jim exclaimed defiantly. He tried valiantly to lift his limbs, but Spock had all four of them pinned down, his torso hovering over Jim, groin in line with his...if Spock lowered himself just a few inches...

Jim blushed deeply, infinitely glad Spock shielded his brain during these sessions. He always ended up getting half hard when they were wrestling, and Jim let Spock just assume it was an effect from the physical exertion. If the Vulcan had any idea that he was the one causing it...

 _Don’t go ruining the best friendship you’ve ever had with your pathetic infatuation, Kirk,_ Jim scolded himself for the umpteenth time that day. It was a mantra he found himself repeating more and more frequently.

“Your opponent is significantly stronger than you,” Spock narrated calmly as Jim struggled underneath him. “He has you immobilized. You are completely at his mercy. How do you free yourself?”

Jim huffed and puffed some more, willing blood to his brain and not his dick. “I...use my knowledge of my opponent to discern how to disarm him most effectively,” he said.

“And how will you do that?” said Spock slyly.

Jim glared at the smug bastard. _Alright, big boy, try_ **_this_ ** _one on for size!_ He craned his neck forward and pressed his lips to the Vulcan’s soundly.

Spock froze against Jim in shock, his muscles falling slack. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly, his mouth moving with Jim’s.

At this point, Jim’s brain nearly short-circuited. _Holy shit...is he kissing me_ **_back?_ **

Spock released Jim’s arms, and he slid his long, strong-fingered hands down his sides and settled them on his hips, and Jim was able to cup Spock’s face. _Probably going to be my only chance to do this,_ thought Jim resolutely. _Might as well make the most of it._

Jim licked at Spock’s lips to get him to open his mouth so Jim could slide his tongue in. His hand slid down to the small of Spock’s back, coaxing him to settle on top of him. Spock ended up laying on top of Jim, his legs straddling Jim’s hips, and pressing what felt like a very impressive erection against him through Spock’s black athletic shorts and Jim’s thin red tights. Jim slightly rolled his hips and Spock moaned again into his open mouth, louder this time. _Holy shit, he’s even sexier than I imagined,_ Jim thought deliriously. _And he’s not pushing me away!_

Jim hugged his arms around Spock so he could roll them over. Now Jim was on top. He pulled away with a _pop_ and grinned triumphantly. “Well, I certainly disarmed you, didn’t I, Mister Spock?”

Spock’s pretty brown eyes widened, and he blushed sharply even as he hardened his features. “Captain, if you don’t mind, I will be going to my quarters now,” he said a flat, emotionless voice. Then to Jim’s shock, he actually _pulled_ Jim off of his lap with his alien strength, quickly got to his feet and began striding to the locker room.

Jim, confused, scrambled after him. “Spock, I’m...sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Not at all,” Spock said in that same harsh, distant tone. “I asked you to escape my grasp and you did so. Well done. We do not need to dwell on it.”

Jim felt his heart sink. _Oh god, he’s disgusted with me!_ “Spock, please don’t hate me. Look, just forget what just happened. I c-can put those feelings aside.”

“I suggest you do,” Spock said, his eyes strangely soft in comparison to his tight jaw. He refused to meet Jim’s gaze. “I shall be putting in for a transfer tomorrow.”

“Spock, no!” Jim gasped. “Please, don’t let this ruin our friendship! At the very least, stay because the _Enterprise_ needs you.”

“I do not think it would be prudent for me to stay, given the...inappropriate feelings between us. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not,” said Jim, flinching at the pathetic smallness of his own voice. “Look, I accepted a long time ago that you’ll never love me back, and I can live with that. Just don’t-“

“I’ll never _what?_ ” Spock breathed, whirling around to stare at him.

“Um...love me back?” Jim squeaked.

Spock blinked at him. “Are you saying you kissed me because...you are in love with me?”

“...yes,” Jim whispered, ashamed. “But you’re right, it was completely inappropriate, and I wouldn’t blame you in the slightest if you wanted to press charges against me for sexual misconduct. I have no excuse for-“

Suddenly Spock was pulling him close, kissing him deeply and slowly and oh so sweetly. “My James,” Spock murmured, his breath buzzing against Jim’s lips. “You are such a fool. And so am I.”

Jim blushed, shuddering pleasantly as Spock called him _his._ “I don’t understand...”

“I believed you had kissed me in jest—that you had discovered my feelings for you, and you were mocking me for it. But how could you?—you have only ever teased me in good fun, never out of malice. I was so unable to consider that you would return my love that I believed you could only ever kiss me as a joke.”

“Wait...” A tiny, hopeful smile was spreading across Jim’s face. “You mean you-?”

Spock stroked his cheek, brown eyes warm with love. “Always, my beloved.”

Jim’s heart was pounding in his chest. “Oh god...I never dreamed that you would actually...oh my god...” He threw his arms around Spock, pressing his cheek to his chest and wearing a radiant smile. Spock wound his own lovely, long limbs around him and held him tight.

“You must understand, Jim, I do not want a casual fling. I wish for a serious relationship-”

“Oh, me too, sweetheart, absolutely me too,” said Jim quickly. “A-and I’m sorry I didn’t ask permission before when I kissed you. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment-”

Suddenly Spock kissed him again, deeply, sensually, giving Jim a heady feeling. “So did I,” the Vulcan said in a husky voice.

Jim shivered, that deep voice, currently rough with arousal, was making his blood race. “God, I want to make love to you,” he whispered mournfully. “But right now I’m in desperate need of a shower.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed plainly, and Jim laughed. Spock smiled suggestively. “And so am I.”

Jim bit his lip at that suggestion, holding back a moan. “But don’t Vulcans usually take hydroshowers at near boiling degrees? Either I’ll burn my skin off or the water will be too cool for you...you know...”

“Maintain my erection?” Spock said. Jim nodded, chuckling awkwardly. “If you are with me to keep me warm, the temperature will not be an issue,” Spock replied. “A normal hot shower for you will be fine for me.”

“Oh, I plan on getting you more than warm, Mister,” Jim purred, pulling him in by the hips.

“I know you are up to the challenge, Captain.”

Jim shifted his pelvis against Spock’s. “Hm. Looks like we both are.”

Spock rolled his eyes at the terrible joke, but just grabbed Jim and coaxing him toward the showers. “Computer, turn on Shower 3 at 43 degrees Centigrade.”

“The locker room, Spock?” said Jim in surprise. “It’s a little...public, don’t you think? We do share a private bathroom, after all.”

“I find myself unwilling to wait that long. Besides...it adds an element of risk.”

Jim’s mouth dropped open into a wide grin. “Why Mister Spock, I never knew you were so _kinky,”_ he giggled.

Spock pressed him up against the wall, the cool surface against his naked back jarring. Jim gasped both from the shock and from the force of Spock pushing him. Spock held him in place by his wrists. “You bring out the animal side of me, Jim,” Spock whispered in his ear, before nibbling the shell of it.

Jim moaned loudly as his heart thrummed, his dick becoming impossibly hard in his tights. “Oh god, Spock, let me get out of these clothes.”

Spock hummed against his neck. “I am not stopping you.”

“Yes, you are, you’re holding me up against-” Jim paused. “Wait a second...you’re getting me back for what I pulled in the gym, aren’t you? You just wanted to pin me again!”

Spock chuckled darkly, sliding his thigh in between Jim’s legs and rubbing it up and down against his arousal, making Jim whimper and bite his bottom lip. “To utilize a human phrase: ‘all’s fair in love and war.’”

“Yeah but right now I’m not sure which one this is,” Jim panted, wriggling uselessly against his captor.

Spock laughed again, finally taking pity on him and letting go of his wrist. He instead wrapped his arms around Jim and said warmly: “As a human might also say—read my lips.” He leaned in and kissed Jim with so much love and tenderness.

Jim happily returned it, unable to believe his luck. An hour ago, Spock had been his stern, stoic, unattainable first officer. Now he was Spock, his romantic, gentle, and surprisingly carnal lover. “I love you too,” Jim sighed. “Now seriously, let’s get in that shower and do filthy things to each other.”


End file.
